Harry Potter and the Final Quest
by JS09
Summary: Harry Potter knows what he has to do but will he be able to and still live to tell the tale? Harry and his friends quest to same the word and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes.....Post HBP....many spoilers
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing and making no money. No copyright infringement intended.

Harry Potter and the Final Quest

Chapter one: The Beginning

The drive back from Privet Drive was uneventful although there was much tension in the air. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, sat in the back of his Uncle's expensive new work car mourning the death of his mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore. By the time the Dursley family reached their home Harry Potter had come to the conclusion that he had to do something and do something now. He would go after Voldemort, take the offensive.

"Boy" Vernon growled, "get out of the car and get your unnatural self and trunk up to your room." Harry complied without fuss. When Harry reached his room he dropped his trunk and slid onto his bed, _Dumbledore is dead _he thought. _How could this happen? The greatest wizard of the age dead. If Dumbledore is dead how am I going to destroy Voldemort? _He didn't know how long he laid there but eventually he had to venture down to the kitchen at the demand of his grumbling stomach.By the time Harry returned to his room his resolve was rock hard and he already had a plan. He needed to get to Diagon alley. He needed supplies.

Since it was still two weeks till he could do magic and was staying with the Dursley's per Dumbledore's request he decided to solidify his plan.

_To do:_

_Visit Diagon alley - Books on defense, Occlumency, wards, and the dark arts_

_Find a new headquarters (Grimmauld place could be compromised)_

_TRAIN!_

_Destroy Voldemort – Horcruxes – Locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, and himself._

Harry had decided that it was way to dangerous of his friends to go along with him on this quest already five people had died because of him four of the because they loved him and one for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was a week before his birthday and as he walked down the stairs he heard a grumble from the kitchen. "What is that freak still doing here?" Uncle Vernon mumbled into his coffee and toast. Just then a massive brown owl flew in through the back window almost smashing into Vernon's head. "I told you no effing owls this year" he roared, "GET OUT, OUT, I WANT NO MORE OF YOUR UNNATURALNESS UNDER MY ROOF" he yelled making all the glass I the room shake. Harry just looked at him stunned and disbelieving, then everything snapped back.

"I AM THE ONLY THING THAT IS KEEPING VOLDEMORT FROM COMING AND KILLING YOU, PROTECTION FROM MY FRIENDS!" he screamed back. Before me knew what happened his uncles hand met his face in a backhanded slap. Harry jumped up from his feet and pulled his wand from his back pants pocket, where he kept is regardless of Mad-eye Moody's warning, and pressed it against his uncle's throat. "Don't ever speak to me again" he hissed, "I will leave if that is what you want but its you who will be protection less". With that he stomped up to his room through the few possessions that he had into his school trunk, emptied his loose floorboard and lugged his trunk back down to the living room. "I hope you all have a nice life" he mumbled and he reached the door and pulled it open.

Harry pulled out his wand as he reached the curb and held it up to call the knight bus. Almost immediately a violently purple bus arrived with a bang.

"Where to young man?" the conductor asked not even looking at him much to Harry's relief.

"Diagon alley" he responded "as quick as possible".

"Right-o my man" the conductor responded. "That will be five galleons and six sickles please"

"Five galleons" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah prices had to go up with all the extra security ya know", Harry only nodded his acceptance and paid the man. "Next stop, Diagon alley" he roared over the noise of the engine. Ten minutes later Harry was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron and smiling.

A/N: I am looking for a beta….this had not been beta read and I would appreciate the thoughts if anyone had time to be my beta. Please read and review and suggestions are welcome….good or bad, thx.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Sry for the short first chapter I an getting into it now so the chapters will be much longer. Please R+R….thanks…..still looking for a beta if anyone had time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and making no money. No copyright infringement intended.

Harry Potter and the Final Quest

Chapter two: Diagon alley

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, stepped back into his world, his parents' world, with a face of grim determination. He had stuff to do and things to buy.

"Hello", Tom the bartender mumbled. "What can I get you?" he questioned. Harry had pulled the hood of his cloak over his face right before he entered the pub hoping that people wouldn't recognize him and it seemed to be working.

"A room", he responded, "For a couple of days".

"Name", Tom asked in a bored monotone voice.

"You need not my name", Harry responded in what he hoped to me his most sinister voice. "You won't even know I'm here"

"Fine, but it will cost you something extra", Harry nodded, "Seventeen galleons a night, paid the morning of", Tom pressed. Harry just nodded again, trying to avoid using his voice if he could. Tom just handed him a key. "Room three should be open". Harry walked silently to the room and put his things in the corner, he would be getting new ones anyway. Harry feeling very tired plopped onto his bed and promptly fell asleep.

When he woke his owl Hedwig was sitting quietly on the desk chair looking at Harry hungrily. Harry sat up and slid to the edge of the bed and called Hedwig over to him. He then stood up to walk to his trunk for some owl treats and promptly fell over with a loud crash. His head pounded and every muscle was on fire.

"Bloody hell" he mumbles his vision going black. _What is happening to me,_ he thought, that was the last thing he though before he was overtaken by oblivion. Had you been standing to the side you would have seen Harry Potter laying on the floor of his room in the Leaky Cauldron perfectly still stiff as a board, the only thing moving were his eyelids, they twitch with intense rapidness.

_6 days later_

Harry's eyes snapped open as did his mouth and issued a gasp. He sat up on the floor and looked around the room. Everything was the same. With the grumbling of his hungry stomach Harry decided to head down to the pub for breakfast. With his hood up and face covered he descended the stairs into the main dinning room and sat down at the bar.

"Hey man you owe me a lot of money" Tom hissed.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You have been up in that room for six days, and I haven't got a knut". Harry looked stunned and then looked around the room till he saw a man reading the Daily Prophet, the date on the front page was July 31st. Harry turned back to Tom in disbelief, _wow_, he thought I was out for six days, then he remembered the pain and ach in his head as he fell out of his bed.

"This should cover it" Harry said handing Tom one hundred galleons and turning towards the entrance to Diagon Alley no longer hungry. He tapped the bricks with his wand and the entrance opened up for him. He was just as amazed as the first time. Harry's first stop was Gingotts wizarding bank. Inside the bank he approached a teller goblin and asked to make a withdraw.

"The minister would like a word with you Mister Potter" the teller whispered to him "Please follow me" the goblin added as he started to approach the door behind the counter. They walked along a arched hall for a while till they reached a set of gold plated doors that had a sign overtop saying Minister Ragnok. Just as they reached the doors they slowly opened and the teller announced Harry. "Harry Potter to see you like requested, Sir" the goblin said exiting the room and closing the doors.

"Sit Mister Potter" the goblin ordered. Harry complied and sat in one of the golden chairs that matched the whole room that seemed to be made entirely out of gold. "Seeing as you are now of age" Ragnok stated, "You have come into a large sum of gold and many assets". It had not occurred to Harry that his seventeenth birthday had passed during the six days that he was out on the floor of room three in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry just stared. "The assets I speak of are only from the Potter and Gryffindor lines, we also have the Black and Dumbledore wills to address".

"Excuse me, Gryffindor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you are his only descendant" Ragnok claimed, "but now to the wills, naturally Mr. Black left everything to you except one million galleons that were left to Mr. Remus Lupin. That leaves you with seven and a half million galleons and many other investments and properties." Harry sat in the chair dumbfounded, mouth hanging open and everything. "Now onto the Dumbledore will, Albus left you everything also, although his phoenix chooses its own owner". _Why had Dumbledore left him everything, he didn't want it._ "Now that you have access to all of you inheritance it would make you one of the wealthiest men in the world, wizard or muggle, here is a list of your assets". Ragnok handed Harry a rolled up parchment. Harry opened it to find a long list:

_37,000,000 Galleons from Gryffindor Vault_

_12,500,000 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 9 knuts from Potter Vault_

_7,500,000 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 2 knuts from Black Vault_

_7,024 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 1 knut from Trust Vault_

_**Total: 57,007,024 Galleons, 18 Sickles, 12 knuts + property + heirlooms**_

Harry sat stunned in the office, "If that is all Mr. Potter you may go" Ragnok stated.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask"

"Yes" Ragnok replied

"Are there keys to theses vaults?"

"No, they are all blood bound to you since you are the heir to all four families".

"Is there a thing like a muggle credit card but for galleons?"

"I thought you said one question" the goblin complained

"Sorry" Harry mumbled and walked to the door. Just as he reached it he heard,

"Mr. Potter, there is, ask one of the tellers and they will get it all set up for you"

"Thanks you Sir" Harry replied exiting the room. He walked back down the hall, into the entrance room to the bank and up to one of the tellers. "Is there a credit card for Galleons" he asked the goblin. The goblin looked up and jumped.

"Of course Mr. Potter"

"Not so loud" Harry hissed gesturing down with his hands.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I can have it set up for you right now if you will wait just one moment. What vault would you like the withdraws to be made from?"

"The Black Vault please" Harry replied, what better way to use the Black's money than to fight the very thing that they stood for, or most of them.

"Mr. Potter it is more of a money bag, you just think the amount you want and it will appear in any currency you want, also it is spelled so that only you or a spouse can withdraw from it"

"Thank you; also could you combine the Potter Vault and my Trust Vault please?" Harry exited the bank very rich with his new money bag but felt very bad. Inheriting money got his mind stuck on the people that had died for him. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, how many more would there be before he could defeat Voldemort? With his hood up and his mind in the cloud Harry walked up Diagon Alley, he ended up stopping right in front of Flourish and Blott's bookstore.

After about and hour in Flourish and Blott's and the purchase of about sixty-five books on defense, Occlumency, dark arts, household spells, creatures, family history and history on every Hogwarts founder, Harry left with six bulging bags of books. As Harry left the shop he noticed a magical instrument shop across the way. Harry pushed the door open with a ding and entered into a whole new world he didn't even know existed in magic. There was everything you could imagine. He set his books down by the door and started to look around when unnoticed by him a thin man stepped out form behind the shelf by the counter and walked up to him.

"Hello" the man said causing Harry to jump and pull out his wand. "No need to violence I only wanted to see if I could help you find something" the man laughed. Harry letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding hw lowed his wand and said

"Sorry just a little jumpy with everything going on nowadays"

"Yeah I know what you mean" the man responded, "So Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

"How did you….." Harry stammered till he realized that his hood had fallen off in his excitement. "Oh" he mumbled with a smile. "Ummm, I need a new trunk, do you have any with multiple compartments, I have a friend that has one".

"I have three types of trunks, the first being the normal one compartment trunks with a regular key lock, the second being the kind your friend has with seven compartments and a finger print lock optional, the last I have is a trunk with eight compartments the last being a small room you can have done anyway you would like" _wow_ Harry thought I could use one of them.

"Alright I will take one of the third kind with the room being a study room with big tables, bookshelves, a fireplace and two couches" Harry said pulling out his money bag.

"That's mighty expensive especially with a room like that".

"That's fine I can afford it" Harry mumbled thinking about Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Ok, that will be three hundred twenty galleons and about twenty minutes to do the room, feel free to look around, with an order like that I will give you ten percent off any other purchases you would like to make today". Harry looked at him with surprise and nodded. He was planning on buying much more than a trunk. He looked around picking out some dark detectors and some books that Flourish and Blott's didn't have on wards and charming objects. He stacked all these on the counter and headed towards the back of the shop. In the back he found robes, special robes. He decided on robes that had perfect fit charms and all weather charms along with some protective properties, they were all black and decided to have the Potter/Gryffindor crest put on them. Just as he was done with robes the man stepped out from the back to see the pile on the counter and his eyes widened and lit up, this would be a very profitable day for him.

"Ok, Mr. Potter this is going to come to a grand total of seven hundred eight-two galleons, 7 sickles, and 2 knuts". Harry pulled out his money bag and thought that number and dumped it onto the counter.

"There ya go, Sir" Harry replied with a smile as he packed his new things into his new trunk and threw the books from Flourish and Blott's into the third compartment.

"Thanks you for your business Mr. Potter, I also put a built-in shrinking charm and featherweight charm on that trunk of yours"

Thanks you, have a nice day" Harry beamed at the man pressing the button on the trunk and watching it shrink the slipping it into his pocket.

Harry exited the shop to find Diagon Alley in a state of pure chaos. People running all over spells all over the place and then he saw them. Deatheaters were attacking by the entrance to Knockturn alley. Harry started running towards then as he pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy" Harry yelled flicking his wand at the first Deatheater. To his amazement the deatheater was blasted across the alley and landed in a heap about a hundred feet away. "Reducto" Harry yelled at the next deatheater, upon seeing the man be shot across the road and land with a big hole in his chest Harry gasped. _What was that he thought, whatever these people need help_ Harry went into autopilot and threw cursed everywhere. Harry took down thirteen deatheaters and went chasing after one more that had started to run down an alley. Harry was so angry he didn't even feel the weakness descend upon him as he went to stun the last deatheater, he just put all his power into and bellowed the spell. A massive jet of red light emerged from his wand and hit the man right in the chest throwing him through the wall and into the store behind the alley, Harry saw him land on a counter crushing it just as he felt his eyes start to droop and his knees fall to the ground. He though home and apparated, the last thing he saw was a massive hall and two yellow bobbing eyes.


End file.
